


The Commander's Rebellion Chapter 5 Lemon Excerpt

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Values Dissonance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Fanfiction for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander's Rebellion Chapter 5 Lemon Excerpt

Lelouch remained silent even as Shirley began to blush heavily and the former prince then realized why she was doing so. He was currently wearing only his boxers and noticed his clothes were with Marrybell's own clothes in the laundry bin while Shirley's swimsuit and her white panties were on the floor.

"Um, can either of you explain why both of you are naked and I'm almost in the same state of undress?" Lelouch asked as he got up.

Shirley managed to gather the willpower to speak and said, "Well, Marry and I decided that we would carry you up here, get naked, and then ride your bones until you pass out again once you woke up."

Noticing that Lelouch did not understand what the last thing Shirley said Marrybell clarified, "In simple terms, Shirley and I want to have sex with you Lelou."

Now Lelouch was blushing heavily and he said, "I'll go along with this but we should not mention any of this to Milly or we'll never hear the end of it. She knows who I actually am."

Shirley and Marrybell both nodded in agreement and Shirley then said, "Oh, before I forget Lelouch there's something that you need to know before we start. The female sports teams make it a requirement for all members to take birth control. I already took a pill this morning and it's gonna last until about 06:30 tomorrow."

Lelouch was mentally relieved to hear this information as it now meant that there was no chance of Shirley getting pregnant. Before his mind could return to the present Shirley pushed him back onto the bed and pulled his boxers off before she got on top of him while Marrybell's face blushed a deep red as she thought, _'It looks like Sayoko's manual was right; Men do like having multiple women at once! Lelouch's penis is bigger than when I first saw it when I bathed with him two months ago!'_ He felt his manhood harden as Shirley maneuvered so that she was sitting on his crotch while Marrybell got behind Shirley and began to fondle the orange-haired girl's breasts. Shirley let out a moan as she reflexively began to grind her hips together, which Lelouch felt and caused his manhood to lengthen and poke at her thigh.

Marrybell stopped fondling Shirley and backed off as Lelouch began to grasp the orange-haired girl's hips while she spread her legs so that her pussy would be seen by him. He saw it and maneuvered himself into a sitting position before his manhood entered Shirley's most precious spot with a single thrust.

Shirley's eyes widened in pain as Lelouch's reproductive organ forced her hymen to stretch to the point of 'breaking' even as Lelouch started to give her a long deep kiss and Marrybell began fondling the orange-haired girl's breasts again. Both of these actions succeeded in distracting her from the pain of having her hymen 'break.'

"Aaaaaaaaaahh! I. . . I'm going to come soon!" Shirley moaned as both Marry and Lelouch groped her while the latter continued thrusting into her.

Lelouch grunted before saying, "Same here."

It took only a few more seconds and then Shirley let out a silent scream as she climaxed. Lelouch came a few seconds later and merely grunted as his seed spilled inside the orange-haired girl. He was thankful that she had taken birth control because not only was this no time for children, Milly would find out and then blackmail everyone involved. Lelouch pulled out of Shirley and she said, "That. . . that was good, Lelou. You. . . Your heart doesn't have. . . room for me though. . . doesn't it?"

"You're correct. . . about that, Shirley. There's only room. . . for Nunna and. . . Marry inside me. Is. . . is that bad?" Lelouch replied.

"No. . . it's fine with me. A harem. . . would get yourself. . . killed from exhaustion. . . right now, Lelou." Shirley said before she got off Lelouch and laid on her back on the other side of the bed due to exhaustion. Marrybell then did something that Lelouch had never seen her do before: she took something out of her eyes and set them down near Lelouch's computer monitor. Lelouch looked at her and noticed that her eyes were now a violet color just like his own eyes.

"So. . . your red eyes were. . . because you wore. . . contact lenses, Marrybell?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, Lelou. But now it's is time for lovemaking." Marrybell replied as she got on top of the older vi Britannia sibling and impaled herself on his manhood. She felt a surge of pain enter her womanhood, but she did not care as she gave Lelouch a long kiss that he returned with full force. His right hand also found its way to Marrybell's large plump buttocks and gave it a gentle squeeze, which caused her to moan in pleasure. She decided to return the favor somewhat by grabbing Lelouch's hips. His reply was to grope and play around with Marrybell's breasts with his left hand while he squeezed her ass with his right hand even as her hips began to move on their own.

The two half-siblings gradually quickened their pace as Marrybell arched her back, thrusting her chest out. Since she was already grabbing Lelouch's hips, she was able to support herself even as Lelouch stopped playing around with the spanish pink-haired girl's breasts and grasped her hips with both hands.

"Le- Lelou. . . I. . . I'm going to come soon!" Marrybell said to him.

"How about as one? I'm close to it as well." Lelouch replied.

It was about ten seconds afterwards that both of them climaxed. Lelouch moaned out Marrybell's cover surname as his seed fired deep into her while he climaxed for the second time that day and Marrybell moaned out Lelouch's own cover surname as she entered her own climax. Lelouch pulled out of her and then said, "We. . . we've become. . . lovers, Marry."

"I. . . I know. I'll bring up Nunnally soon, Lelouch." Marrybell replied as she and Shirley got on their feet and played around whit each other's breasts for a couple of minutes. Afterwards, the two girls began to settle in while Lelouch immediately went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by SeerKing's 'Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion V2 Chapter 17 Lemon Exerpt'. Also, Marrybell mel Britannia needs more of a presence here on this site. If you guys reading this can post stories here, you can write up some fanfiction involving her and post it here if you're interested.


End file.
